


Sa cape était tâchée de rouge

by MajasKS



Series: Les Délices du Lutin [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Smart Tyrion Lannister, not very funny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: Une question, deux vannes, dont une incomprise, des fourrures, du sommeil et beaucoup de vin. Ou quand l'embrasser lui faisait tourner la tête. (drabble Tyrion/Jon)
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow
Series: Les Délices du Lutin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714963
Kudos: 2





	Sa cape était tâchée de rouge

**Author's Note:**

> courte, mais bonne lecture !

Il empestait le vin. Tout le temps.

Ses habits sentaient le vin, sa chambre sentait le vin, son haleine sentait le vin, et sa bouche avait le goût du vin. Partout où il allait, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir soif.

Une nuit où il était enveloppé dans la fourrure à l'effluve vaporeuse, l'esprit à moitié endormi et les hanches encore douloureuses, Jon avait murmuré :

**« Pourquoi buvez-vous tout le temps, nain ? Vous empestez sans cesse la boisson... »**

Un bras d'enfant mais non moins fort avait resserré son emprise, avant qu'un souffle malicieux ne vienne lui effleurer l'oreille :

**« J'aime le rouge. Ça me rappelle ma maison, et le sang des ennemis que je n'abattrais jamais. »**

Il avait souris, et Jon – sombrant déjà – n'avait pas vraiment eu la blague.

**«Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as une si bonne descente, garçon.»**

Là, il l'avait eu. À l'aube, quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait eu l'impression d'être saoul.

**Author's Note:**

> review ? :D


End file.
